


Wise

by malszone (miasmicdisaster)



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/malszone
Summary: Ethan gets his wisdom teeth taken out.Mark is overly babying him.Tyler is laughing so hard.Ethan is on so many drugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours, starting at 5 AM. I'm sorry I tarnished your good name, Tyler.  
> This isn't proof read  
> I got my wisdom teeth taken out about a week ago and I thought this would be funny/cute  
> I had more ideas for this but I wanted to write a bit first to see if people actually liked it. I might write more Tyler/Mark/Ethan because they fuel my fire, even more in these series.

Wisdom teeth.

The dreaded internet trend. The stitches. The jello. The drugs. It wasn't for Ethan.

He started having a toothache in his right side two months ago. The dentist did his x-rays, saw a cavity, but in addition, three wisdom teeth pushing on either sides of his jaw. So here he was, sitting in an oral surgeons office with his head in his hands, awaiting the dreaded call. It was 8 in the morning, freezing, and he hasn't eaten anything. Mark has his arm draped over his shoulder, rubbing soft circles in his arm. Procedures were never easy, and this was the first time Ethan has been put under anesthesia, he wasn't good with needles, and he had a killer pain in his mouth from not being able to take anything for it.

Tyler was crouched in front of him, camera in hand. Mark put his hand over the lens gently, fearing he'd damage it. A grin on his face, he eyed Tyler. "It's only funny when he gets doped up."

Tyler pouted softly, lowering the camera to make eye contact with his peers. "But it'd make a great vlog."

"Thanks for using my pain as revenue, babe. Love you," Ethan spoke gently underneath his breath, you could hear the exhaustion in his voice. Tyler let his mouth turn into a smile, wrapping his arm around the smaller mans waist, setting the camera by his foot and running a finger through his blue hair.

"I'm proud of you blue boy," Tyler gleamed, guiding Ethan's head out of his hands to make eye contact with him.

Mark nodded, letting out a soft yawn - similar to a cats, soft whines escaping his mouth, followed by him nuzzling into Ethan's shoulder - before chiming in, "We're gonna be here for you and I'm gonna baby the shit out of you." Tyler hummed in approval, reaching a hand down to tickle his side, earning a bright smile from the boy.

"Stop," he giggled, reaching down and grabbing Tyler's hand. "You guys are great. I would die if I had to do this by myself."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "You'd die?"

Ethan nodded. "Actually, like, full-on, die."

The boys fell into some soft laughter. The atmosphere of the room softened a bit, instead of the damp, cold room it was when they entered it. Instead of a crime scene it felt like home, and that is when Ethan realized that, despite the circumstances, the place, or the motive - Tyler and Mark could make any place exactly where Ethan wanted to be. Here, mushed in between his two greatest friends, terrified, could be a home, and Ethan would have no complaints. _A home without a door,_ Ethan reminisced.

The door opened, and a nurse with a clipboard came into the lobby. All three stood up. "Ethan?" The nurse said, her voice soft. She smiles so kind.

"That's-a-me," Ethan said softly, raising a hand and giving a slight, awkward wave. The four made there way to the door.

The nurse stopped, bringing everyone to a halt, "Actually, only one supervisor can be present before anesthesia." She looked very sympathetic, as the looked between the three. They looked in between each other.

"Okay, that's cool," Mark chimed in, "Who do you want, blue?"

Ethan shook his head, "Neither."

The room halted a bit, Tyler looked slightly bothered, meanwhile  Mark looked all-out offended. Ethan, realizing what he just said, fell into a fit of giggles. "No-no, no," he laughed, "If I cannot have both of you by my side, I'd rather do it alone and not pick sides between my jealous boys."

The nurse cleared her throat. Ethan nodded, following after her. Tyler held the door open, letting Mark peak out from underneath him. Ethan didn't bother looking back as they shouted motivational words - things you'd see on posters. _You can do it, brave boy blue._ Or his favorite, _we love you._

Laying on the examination bed made him feel small. Smaller than usual. They put a rubber thing around his nose and pumped a sweet scent that smelled like berries - laughing gas. The rubber band latched to his right arm, they placed heart monitors on his chest, a blood pressure monitor on his left arm. He felt the prick of the needle on the back of his hand, and that was pretty much the only parts he remembers clearly.

 

***

 

The hour long procedure went by faster than expected. They weren't that worried, trusting the doctors and the nurses. Mark spent his time asleep, resting his head in Tyler's lap, legs curled so close to his torso it looked uncomfortable. But still, he rested soundly, without stirring. Tyler opened up his camera gently, pressing record and making sure to get a good shot of him. Satisfied with himself, Tyler shut the camera. The nurse came in not too long after that.

"I think he wants to see you guys." She grinned. Tyler leaned down, whispering Mark awake, who got up way too quickly and happily for a man who only got three hours of sleep. The nurse watched them before leading them back to the operating room. It looked regular, like a dentists office, but somehow more inviting. Ethan laid on the bed, poking at his hand as a different nurse wrapped some gauze around it. Tyler zoomed in on the action with his camera, Mark walking into the shot to put a hand on Ethan's chest, comfortingly.

"Hey, blue," he said softly, Ethan blinked at him, eyes adjusting to the light changes. When he realized who it was, he gave a big, dopey, swollen smile.

"Mahk," Ethan said plainly, like a child. This caused Mark to stifle a low chuckle. Ethan, feeling like his point wasn't across, decided to repeat himself. "Mahk!"

"Yes, mahk." Tyler giggled, watching Mark's face flush red with laughter. Ethan swung his head quickly towards the sound of a different voice, dizzying himself for a moment before he saw Tyler, behind a camera.

The boy gasped, holding out his newly gauzed hand towards Tyler, "Ty, Ty." Tyler moved closer, taking Ethan's hand who moved him closer. "Ty, Ty, Ty, Ty. That fuhn to say!"

Mark seemed to straighten himself up, wiping away a few tears of laughter, "Alright, babe, we have to go. The doctor has other patients to take care of."

Ethan looked devastated. "No," he protested, puffing out his chest, "I like Linda, she's nice to me."

"Linda has a job to do, Ethan," Tyler said, backing up to let Mark and the nurse, Linda, prop him up to slide on his jacket, which was a struggle. With one hand, he wouldn't let go of Tyler's hand. With the other, he strongly gripped the seat he was laid upon. After a moment, they got on his jacket and decided to stand him up, which was the worst.

Ethan let out a yell muffled by gauze as his legs gave way underneath him. Tyler and Mark practically lifted him off the ground and dragged him out the door. Mark sat him down in the backseat, putting on his seat belt. Ethan remained oddly quiet. Tyler thanked the nurse before tossing Mark his keys and sliding in the back seat with Ethan.

They got about halfway out of the parking lot before it happened.

All of a sudden, breaking the intense silence, Ethan burst into tears. Snot-dripping, gasping tears. Mark almost wrecked the car, fearing something was wrong. Was the anesthesia wearing off already? Was he in the much pain? Mark pulled quickly - and crookedly - into a space, before opening the door and running to the back seat, only to find his doped up blue boy, clinging to Tyler, who was laughing his ass off.

"I love you guys," he said, without thinking, grabbing Mark and pulling him into the back seat with them. Ethan was talking at the speed of light, rattling off "I love you", some stuff about Mark's voice, and Tyler's legs.  This was going to be a long trip.

"Ethan, you have to let go," Mark said softly to the boy, sniffling, snot dripping off his nose and onto Mark's chest. "We need to go drop off your prescriptions. You have like, five."

"Take care of me," Ethan mumbled, gauze threatening to come out of his mouth. Mark jumped into action, gently grabbing Ethan's jaw and holding it open to shove the gauze back into the area of impact. Tyler did nothing but laugh.

"Some help you are," Mark grumbled. Tyler took a shaky breath, proud of himself, before kissing both his boys on the cheek. 

"I'll drive."


End file.
